bibliotekfandomcom-20200223-history
Sitater og godbiter 1
Sitater og utdyping - Bibliotekhistorisk oldtid / Norsk bibliotekhistorisk tidslinje :For hvert kapittel/del i tidslinja fins det ei side som denne som inneholder et utvalg tekstbiter for å illustrere bibliotekhistoria i den aktuelle epoken. Hver enkelt tekstbit har en referanse til tekst på tidslinja. Som enhver wiki er også disse sidene i kontinuerlig utvikling. :Til bidragsyterne: :Sitatene som kopieres inn skal være lovlige å kopiere, jamfør Åndsverklova (f.eks. offentlig sakspapir eller opphavsmannen er død for minst 70 år sida osv.), eller de kan være svært korte sitater, med henvisning til evt. url OG referanse til trykt versjon + lenke katalogpost til denne i Bibsys (fortrinnsvis). :Hovedregelen er uansett: 1: Kopiér eller skriv ikke inn mer av sitatet enn høyst nødvendig for at leseren skal kunne ta poenget. 2: Ut over dette: Lenk eller oppgi referanse til bok, tidsskrift osv. Biblioteklegitimering anno 400 f.Kr.: :Diogenes Laertius: Lives of eminent philosophers : with an English translation by R. D. Hicks. London : Harvard University Press, 1925-1926. (NB: Gutenbergs e-bok-utgaven/oversettelse (se lenke nedenfor) finnes ikke i Bibsys-bibliotek) :http://www.gutenberg.org/dirs/etext98/mmrbi10.txt "Euthydemus "the beautiful" had (Socrates was given to understand) collected a large library, consisting of the most celebrated poets and philosophers, by help of which he already believed himself to be more than a match for his fellows in wisdom, and indeed might presently expect to out-top them all in capacity of speech and action". En klassisk "bibliografi": XII. He also wrote a great number of works; and I have thought it worth while to give a list of them, on account of the eminence of their author in every branch of philosophy. Four books on Justice; three books on Poets; three books on Philosophy; two books of The Statesman; one on Rhetoric, called also the Gryllus; the Nerinthus, one; the Sophist, one; the Menexenus, one; the Erotic, one; the Banquet, one; on Riches, one; the Exhortation, one; on the Soul, one; on Prayer, one; on Nobility of Birth, one; on Pleasure, one; the Alexander, or an Essay on Colonists, one; on Sovereignty, one; on Education, one; on the Good, three; three books on things in the Laws of Plato; two on Political Constitutions; on Economy, one; on Friendship, one; on Suffering, or having Suffered, one; on Sciences, one; on Discussions, two; Solutions of Disputed Points, two; Sophistical Divisions, four; on Contraries, one; on Species and Genera, one; on Property, one; Epicheirematic, or Argumentative Commentaries, three; Propositions relating to Virtue, three; Objections, one; one book on things which are spoken of in various ways, or a Preliminary Essay; one on the Passion of Anger; five on Ethics; three on Elements; one on Science; one on Beginning; seventeen on Divisions; on Divisible Things, one; two books of Questions and Answers; two on Motion; one book of Propositions; four of Contentious Propositions; one of Syllogisms; eight of the First Analytics; two of the second greater Analytics; one on Problems; eight on Method; one on the Better; one on the Idea; Definitions serving as a preamble to the Topics, seven; two books more of Syllogisms; one of Syllogisms and Definitions; one on what is Eligible, and on what is Suitable; the Preface to the Topics, one; Topics relating to the Definitions, two; one on the Passions; one on Divisions; one on Mathematics; thirteen books of Definitions; two of Epicheiremata, or Arguments; one on Pleasure; one of Propositions; on the Voluntary, one; on the Honourable, one; of Epicheirematic or Argumentative Propositions, twenty-five books; of Amatory Propositions, four; of Propositions relating to Friendship, two; of Propositions relating to the Soul, one; on Politics, two; Political Lectures, such as that of Theophrastus, eight; on Just Actions, two; two books entitled, A Collection of Arts; two on the Art of Rhetoric; one on Art; two on other Art; one on Method; one, the Introduction to the Art of Theodectes; two books, being a treatise on the Art of Poetry; one book of Rhetorical Enthymemes on Magnitude; one of Divisions of Enthymemes; on Style, two; on Advice, one; on Collection two; on Nature, three; on Natural Philosophy, one; on the Philosophy of Archytas, three; on the Philosophy of Speusippus and Xenocrates, one; on things taken from the doctrines of Timaeus and the school of Archytas, one; on Doctrines of Melissus, one; on Doctrines of Alcmaeon, one; on the Pythagoreans, one; on the Precepts of Gorgias, one; on the Precepts of Xenophanes, one; on the Precepts of Zeno, one; on the Pythagoreans, one; on Animals, nine; on Anatomy, eight; one book, a Selection of Anatomical Questions; one on Compound Animals; one on Mythological Animals; one on Impotence; one on Plants; one on Physiognomy; two on Medicine; one on the Unit; one on Signs of Storms; one on Astronomy; one on Optics; one on Motion; one on Music; one on Memory; six on Doubts connected with Homer; one on Poetry; thirty-eight of Natural Philosophy in reference to the First Elements; two of Problems Resolved; two of Encyclica, or General Knowledge; one on Mechanics; two consisting of Problems derived from the writings of Democritus; one on Stone; one book of Comparisons; twelve books of Miscellanies; fourteen books of things explained according to their Genus; one on Rights; one book, the Conquerors at the Olympic Games; one, the Conquerors at the Pythian Games in the Art of Music; one, the Pythian; one, a List of the Victors in the Pythian Games; one, the Victories gained at the Olympic Games; one on Tragedies; one, a List of Plays; one book of Proverbs; one on the Laws of Recommendations; four books of Laws; one of Categories; one on Interpretation; a book containing an account of the Constitutions of a hundred and fifty-eight cities, and also some individual democratic, oligarchic, aristocratic, and tyrannical Constitutions; Letters to Philip; Letters of the Selymbrians; four Letters to Alexander; nine to Antipater; one to Mentor; one to Ariston; One to Olympias; one to Hephaestion; one to Themistagoras; one to Philoxenus; one to Democritus; one book of Poems, beginning: :Hail! holy, sacred, distant-shooting God. A book of Elegies which begins: :Daughter of all-accomplish'd mother. The whole consisting of four hundred and forty-five thousand two hundred and seventy lines. Tilbake Norsk bibliotekhistorisk tidslinje